magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Alasre Passeri Gryphon
Passeri gryphons are friendly and sociable, and their songs instill feelings of bonding in other species. A short trill of notes will soothe most animals, including humans, and magi have reported that a singing passeri can soothe even a predator who would otherwise make the passeri a meal. It is assumed that this magical ability evolved as a survival trail on a species that otherwise would be very susceptible to predation due to their bright colors and small size. Despite their song's effect on other species, passeri seem to have unique flocks, and their songs will differ depending on the region they grew up in. A passeri from the forests of Silva, with bright yellow and green feathers, has a song in a major key, with happy lilting notes that inspire feelings of joyful camaraderie. A passeri from the northern territories of Alasre Mountains, with blue feathers, has a song in a minor key and seems to encourage feelings of deeper bonding. Their songs seem to have no effect on passeri from different regions, however. Interestingly, a passeri raised from the egg in a different region will happily learn the song it is exposed to as a hatchling, regardless of where its egg originally came from. Many magi study different variations of passeri songs and the subtle effects they have. Egg When you hold this egg, you think you can hear a song. Hatchling Passeri gryphon hatchlings are born blind and featherless, their bodies covered in a combination of soft pale fur and down, and are so small they can sit on the tip of a magi's finger. They grow in size quickly on a steady diet of insects, and their feathers will soon grow in on their wings. They eat insects, and it can be very entertaining to watch a hatchling stalking a moth like a cat before pouncing. Their fur will match their feathers as they get older, with striped tabby tails and patterned wings. Hatchlings eat almost constantly, and will make their hunger known with their constant cheeping. Vocal from the moment they hatch, passeri gryphon hatchlings spend nearly all their time making some sort of noise. They will copy their parents if they can, developing a signature song that all passeri in the region will share. If no other adult passeri are nearby during a hatchling's development to help teach them the notes, their song will end up distorted and strange, so it is important they are raised among others of their kind. Adult Passeri gryphons are small enough to fit in the palm of a magi's hand. They very rarely risk landing on the ground because of their size and their vulnerability. They are most often found hanging out in flocks in trees chattering away. They enjoy flying or resting on branches in the sunlight, and around the Keep their favorite place is often siting on the head or shoulders of a magi. Some magi collect these beautiful creatures and can sometimes be seen covered in a flock of them, their head, shoulders, and arms completely covered. Some passeri even use their tiny little claws to hang off the back of their magi's cloak. Passeri are incredibly social and love to flock. They will also sing to each other and to their magi. Their song instills feelings of camaraderie and togetherness among those that hear it, regardless of species. When an adult passeri sings, any animosity that exists will fade away, and they are often brought along on diplomatic missions carried out by magi. Many arguments between magi students are settled when passeri sing and allow hurt feelings to be soothed away. Of course, since passeri themselves have different songs depending on their region, other passeri will not respond the same way to the song of a passeri from a different region. They are uniquely tribal. However, every passeri raised at the Keep has the same song. Additional Information *No. 654 *Obtained from: Donation Shop for 5 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Raneth *Breeding: available for 3 Category:2016 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Gryphons Category:Artist: Lazuli